


Mistress

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Masochism, Punishment, S&M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire universe, all of time and space, all the lives he couldn't save – she takes it off his shoulders, even if it's just for an hour. Twelve / Missy. S&M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wraith17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/gifts).



> Uhm, this is was written as a present and I will go and see a priest now.

She's the Mistress in the bedroom, Mistress in red heels, Mistress in lace. Whip banging against the metal frame and he kneels. The entire universe, all of time and space, all the lives he couldn't save – she takes it off his shoulders, even if it's just for an hour. He gives her control, or he thinks he does.   
“You've been a bad boy,” she hisses teasingly.  
The Doctor bows his head in shame. Last week they've been to an underwater city in the future. There was a leak and a woman drowned to save them all, locking herself in the room to contain the water. The Doctor thinks about her and the panic in her eyes.  
“Yes, Mistress,” he mutters in response.  
A boot is pressed up against his face. Carefully the Doctor takes it in his hands as if holding something precious – and licks it. Diligently. Every inch of it until it's shining. It's his punishment. His repentance. Maybe, in the grand scheme of things, these meetings with Missy make him even worse in the eyes of a normally functioning person. But it's the only way he feels like he's being rebuked, by an equal, the only other equal he can think of. It's the only way he feels like he can pay for his sins. In a sacrilegious, blasphemous way Missy gives him absolution.   
A sharp pain shoots across the bare skin on his back as the whip comes down.  
“You missed a spot!”  
The Doctor hates it. He hates it and he loves it or something somewhere in between but he can't help it. 2000 years of wandering across the universe, so many of them on his own, always in charge, always the one responsible – in an insane way it feels good to just follow the orders for once. And if he doesn't, well, he's punished.   
Missy drags him back on his feet by his hair. She isn't gentle with him, she never is except afterwards – if he lets her. If he thinks he has earned it.   
“What do I do with you, huh?” she asks while she holds him on eye level. Then she shakes her head, “Wash out that mouth of yours, you're going to clean _all of me_.”  
He does as he is told. The Doctor knows that normal people have a code word which they use when they want to stop. Even if they had one he is sure Missy would ignore it and he wants it that way. He's a Time Lord, if he thinks he deserves it he can take it until the next regeneration.   
Missy throws the lace aside to lie on his bed stark naked, he knows the rules. If he touches her with anything but his mouth he'll earn the whip. Sometimes he provokes it on purpose, sometimes he provokes it to test if she is still paying attention or if she's too far gone in her pleasure to care. She never is, even when he wraps his lips around her and slips his tongue between her folds and she is writhing and gasping beneath him. Missy won't tend to his own pulsing erection. Not today. Not after he has missed that spot on her boots but that's okay with him. The Doctor can take care of himself. It's not like he earned it. He just made it worse. Every meeting with Missy is just another note on the list of things he needs to be punished for. It's a vicious circle. A vicious circle for a vicious woman.


End file.
